


October 11th Missing Scene

by Callumalltheway



Category: EastEnders
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 19:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21002657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callumalltheway/pseuds/Callumalltheway
Summary: A lil' take on what could have taken place the night after Ben's fight with Martin.





	October 11th Missing Scene

**Author's Note:**

> First Eastenders fic.  
Be kind, please :)

_Knock, knock, knock._

Ben groaned, reluctantly getting up from the warm cocoon of his bed, inhaling sharply at the piercing pain on his side. Where was Ian when you needed him? With great effort, he made it down the stairs.

_Knock, knock, knock._

“Yeah, just a sec!”

Finally, he opened the front door and was shocked to find Callum standing in front of him, although delighted to see his boyfriend out of his work suit for once, wearing a more casual grey t-shirt and black denim trousers.

“Callum?”

“Ben, your face! What happened?”

“Cal… What are you doing here?”

“You said you didn’t feel well and then stopped answering my texts. I wanted to check in on you.”

Ben smiled, touched by the attention. Of course Callum would worry about him, that’s what Callum does.

“I knew you wouldn’t tell me everything, Ben, but I didn’t think you’d hide from me so soon after we… you know.”

“To be fair, I really do have a mean migraine.”

“Ben, that’s not funny, you lied to me."

“It’s not, it really hurts!” Ben sighed, “Callum, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. And I’m sorry I ditched our date, but I really am in a bad way. In fact, I need to go back to bed, so you gonna join me or you gonna continue moping on my front door step?”

Callum sighed, but made his way in nonetheless.

As soon as they made it back to his room, Ben plumped down onto his bed, grateful for his boyfriend’s help getting up the stairs despite not saying a word all the way up. Callum chose to sit on a chair, both intimidated by the fact that they hadn’t been intimate since their less than ideal first time in the park and still annoyed by Ben keeping being beaten up again from him.

“So, you gonna tell me what happened then or what?”

“I… didn’t plan on it, to be honest.”

“Ben.”

“Look, I… accidentally pissed someone off.”

“Ben!”, Callum swore accusingly.

“And now I’m trying to sort it, alright? Please, just… trust me, will you?”

Callum sighed. “Do I have any other choice?”

“Hmm… Sure, but all of the options end with you joining me on this bed so maybe we should just skip to that part?” Ben smirked, grateful to see Callum’s shy smile return. He’d missed it today.

“No funny business, though, I don’t want to move anymore.”

Callum suddenly stopped in his track.

“Oh my god, of course, no! I wouldn’t!”

“Callum. I’m just mess-“

“Do you need something? Water? Where do you keep your painkillers?"

“Cal, I already took some, just lie down with me, will you? That’s all I need.”

Callum blushed. What a novelty that was for Ben, to be able to make his boyfriend blush. He was the one Paul had made blush when he first came out, and he found it absolutely adorable when Callum did the same.

Callum gently lied down next to Ben as stick as a board, wary of hurting him. He turned his face towards him and asked:

“Where does it hurt?”

“Think I bruised a couple ribs.”

“Ben!”

“You asked!”

“Alright, alright, go on.”

“My jaw feels weird, but my head’s the worse, this migraine’s really coming for me.”

“Are you sure you don’t need a hospital?”

“It’s fine. I just need some rest, and you know… a cuddle wouldn’t hurt.”

Callum scoffed, “Wouldn’t it, though?”

“Just, don’t move”, Ben said.

Carefully, Ben rolled over onto his good side, his aching jaw and ribs thankfully both on his right side, and wrapped his arm around Callum’s middle, laying his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“There. Perfect. See? I’ll be better in no time. Besides, how could I not with my hot boyfriend nursing me back to health.”

Callum stiffened. He’d hoped they’d have that conversation soon, but he didn’t realize Ben already thought of him this way.

“Callum?”

“I- Boyfriend, eh? You think of me as your boyfriend.”

“Sorry, I didn’t-“

“No, no… Don’t take it back, I… I like it.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I mean only if you…”

“I mean… I know we haven’t really talked about it, and I know you’ve never had one before, and I would never want to pressure you into calling me anything you’re not ready for.”

“I’m ready,” Callum whispered, grabbing Ben’s hand tracing shapes over his stomach.

“Good, because I’m excited to show off my boyfriend ‘round the square.”

Callum smiled, pressing a kiss to Ben’s head.

“All in due time, right now, your boyfriend is asking you to rest and get better.”

“Alright, alright, I’m shutting up now.”

"Night, Ben."

"Night, Cal."


End file.
